The 91st Day Of 2007
by Zucht
Summary: Fresh back from solving a case in Vegas with Booth, Bones makes Angela cry...BB


**The 91st Day Of 2007**

_**Disclaimer:** Bones and all related elements, characters and indicia © Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment._

**A/N:** I have to thank my Beta Jess, she brought out my best. Any mistakes are from the author's granite like skull and not her's.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It had been a long ten day trip and Dr. Temperance Brennan was eager to get back into her lab; even though the lab was deserted on Sundays, it felt like home. Spending time in Las Vegas, helping hunt down a murderer that specialized in killing with a German commando knife, had been less than ideal.

Originally she had gone there with her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, to help in the identification of several bodies that had been found in the desert south of Las Vegas.

It had turned out that the killer had been kidnapping tourists, taking them into the desert and setting them free in order to hunt them down like prey. The scary part was that the weapon she identified was being used in a series of stabbings that were occurring on 'the Strip' in crowded venues with no witnesses.

So part of their time had been spent strolling through the known attack areas, as 'Tony and Roxy'. They wore FBI issue armor under their clothes, hoping the attacker would take the bait. An unfortunate break came in the case when a couple ahead of them was attacked. As the killer fled past them, 'Tony' spun the attacker around with a jab, where 'Roxy' used one of her pointed Italian pumps to put him into the fetal position.

Dr. Brennan enjoyed working with her partner, but every time she went out of town with him on a case her work piled up. She had complete confidence in her new associate Dr. Zach Addy, but there were remains to be examined, thousands in their store room.

Hanging up the new brown cashmere sweater she had bought in Las Vegas, she dusted off her blue lab coat and slipped it on with a smile. Turning, she was immediately engulfed in an embrace by her best friend, Angela Montenegro.

"Sweetie," Angela exclaimed rapidly, "I knew you would come here before going home. How was Vegas? Do any gambling? See any shows? Play Vegas showgirl with that hunky FBEye candy?"

Stepping back, Temperance frowned wishing she would leave her partner out of it, "Boring. No. No. And will you stop trying to get me together with Booth."

"Not until you're happy."

"I am happy Angela. And I don't need Booth in order to be happy."

"Keep telling yourself that and someday you'll lose that wonderful hunky man, Sweetie."

Sighing, Temperance straightened her collar and started to step past Angela when her left hand was grabbed and yanked to within inches of Angela's face. "Oh… My… Is this what I think it is?"

With a wry smile, Temperance looked down and nodded. "It was a little crazy there for a while…"

"You said it was boring!" Angela accused her friend.

"Well, Booth's a degenerate gambler and neither of us were very interested in being in a crowd with a murderer running loose stabbing who ever he felt like in crowded venues… We were bored so we checked out a couple of wedding chapels."

"I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed and grabbed Tempe into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to see the inscription? It describes how we feel perfectly."

"Of course Sweetie!" She smiled while accepting the ring. Her smile turned into a frown as she read the inscription. Looking at the calendar, her bright shining eyes start to darken with tears, "'April Fools'! This is all an April Fool's Day Joke. This is the lowest… meanest… cruelest thing I've ever…" Tears started to flow as she dropped the ring and headed out the door, only to run into Booth as he was entering Bones' office. Staring at him she started to speak, instead she just pushed past him and ran to her office

"What was that about?" He asked his partner.

Picking up the ring, she handed it to him.

He examined the ring with curiosity, and frowned when he read the inscription, 'April Fools'. Looking at Bones, he crossed his arms and started to admonish her,_ "Temperance Deasee Brennan…"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

…_Kathy stops typing and looks around. She could swear that she had heard a sound outside of her office. Moving to the door she looks out into the lab and sees that the bones were gone! _

_Grabbing her cell phone, she angrily presses the speed dial button for her boy friend, Agent Andrew Lister. As his cell phone starts to ring she hears a scuffle at the other end of her office. Without thinking she bolts toward the sounds as they silence, unnoticed is the answering of his phone by a young woman's voice._

_As she reaches the disturbance she sees Drew handcuffing the prime suspect in their case and his daughter Lilly holding his phone…_

…Tempe stopped typing and looked toward her front door as the knob started to jiggle. Quickly saving her story, she grabbed a stout West African medicine stick from the umbrella stand and stepped around the corner near the door. She relaxed when she heard a familiar jingle of keys in the lock. As the door swung open she skipped to the door and wrapped her arms around Booth and met his kiss with one of her own.

"Good to see you too, Sweetheart. Miss me?" He asked noticing the stick in her hand.

"Very much." She said with a smile that he could feel as well as see.

"How's the book coming?"

"I'm at a stopping point. Did you get the movie?"

"Sure did, Sweetheart. I decided to just go ahead and buy it."

"Why?"

"The only place that had it to rent is on the other side of 'The Hill' and I'd rather spend my time with you…" he stopped to give her one of his most dazzling 'charm' smiles.

Smiling back at him, she kissed him thoroughly before dragging him into the den.

"Is Angela still mad at you?"

She smiled with a glint in her eye, "Not enough to keep her from trying to get me to go shopping for an Easter dress."

"I'd of liked to have seen that argument."

"We're going Friday." She didn't look at him while she was peeling the security tape from the DVD. Looking up at his stunned face, she smiled, "I did promise to support you and your beliefs as far as Parker is concerned."

Thinking a moment, he placed his hand under her chin and raised it until brown eyes and blue eyes connected. "Thank you. You are such a cool step-mom"

Grinning, she pushed him back until he had no choice but to sit, turning she put the movie into the DVD player and pressed play; as she joined Seeley on the couch, and snuggled in close, the 'April Fools' started to play.

"I can't believe how much you like this movie."

"Well," she said with affection in her eyes, "It was playing when you proposed…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** The movie, 'April Fools', came out in 1969 starring Jack Lemmon and Catherine Deneuve. It is a Comedy, Romance about two people who shouldn't fall in love, but do anyway.

**Top of Form**

4


End file.
